


Reunited

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima





	Reunited

"So what news is so important that you pull me away from my kids in the middle of the day with no explanation?" Alison demanded, turning away from the familiar faces of her clones as she started talking, before suddenly freezing. One... two... three... four? That wasn't right. She slowly turned around to face them again, looking closely at each of them. When her eyes reached the third woman, tears filled her eyes, and she just stared in shock, unable to move.

"Hey Ali," Beth said softly, trying to judge her reaction. She had expected yelling, anger, anything but this silence. When Alison simply sat down on the sofa, her face unreadable, she didn't know what to do.

"See I told ya we had important news, Alison," Sarah grumbled, but her attempt to fill the awkward silence was cut off by Cosima, who grabbed her arm and towed her and Tony out of Felix's apartment so that Beth and Alison could be alone together.

The silence remained for a few seconds before Beth tried again. "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ali," she said, her voice pleading and sad. "I know it's been a long time; I just hope you can forgive me. I had to do it. I had to get away from them. They knew too much about me. Please forgive me Alison!" Beth's voice became more frantic as she slowly approached the rigid frame of her ex-lover on the sofa.

"Forgive you?" Alison asked softly, and Beth cringed, taking back the hand that had been reaching out for Alison's shoulder. "I thought that you were dead, Beth. I don't know if I can even believe that you're really real, really here with me. You're asking me to forgive you?" She paused and took a breath before reaching out and grabbing Beth's hand, examining it closely, as if she thought it might be fake. Finally she looked up at Beth and started sobbing, letting go of her stoicism. "You know for a cop, you're pretty stupid," she said, laughing slightly through her tears. "All that matters is that you're back, that you're here with me. I don't care about anything else. I don't care what you did or how you did it, as long as you promise to never leave me like that again, Elizabeth Childs, because I love you so much that when you're not with me it feels like a piece of me is missing."

Beth drew in a ragged breath and sat down on the couch next to Alison, wrapping her arms around her. "I promise, Ali," she said, her voice muffled as she buried her face in the other woman's hair to hide her tears. "I promise."


End file.
